random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Snail's epic quote compilation
Credit to Hal and Jasmine for the idea. Snapcube dubs *"I miss my wife, Tails. I miss her a lot. I'll be back." - Eggman, Sonic Adventure 2 Hero Story dub *"It would seem that you bitches have come to a standstill in Tarzan's forest. You have thirteen seconds before the island fucking explodes, you Hot Topic wannabe and you blue gumball son of a bitch! You have done nothing but destroy my life, I hope you both die. " - Eggman, Sonic Adventure 2 Hero Story dub *"Hey everyone, guess what? I know you want to buy my stocks, but fuck you! I'm keeping your stocks! That's right, you ugly little girl, I HATE YOU, AND YOUR STUPID NOSE!" - Eggman, Sonic Adventure 2 Hero Story dub *"Sonic, I've had enough! You took my wife, you fucked my crops, I'm taking your life! ...AND THE CHAOS EMERALDS!" - Eggman, Sonic Adventure 2 Hero Story dub *"Put the piss stone down! You know what that does to your... blenis." - Eggman, Sonic Adventure 2 Hero Story dub *"Talk about a low budget flight!" - Sonic, Sonic Adventure 2 Hero Story dub *"I put hot sauce on everything, from twinkies to milk! It's what I do!" - Shadow, Sonic Adventure 2 Dark Story dub *"All around me are familiar Eggmans, worn out Eggmans, worn out Eggmaaaaaans. Bright and I'M BACK IN THE FUCKING BUILDING AGAIN! OH MY GOD I AM SO SICK!" - Eggman, Sonic Adventure 2 Dark Story dub *"I'm going to kill you... and then kill you again!" - Eggman, Sonic Adventure 2 Dark Story dub *"Hahahahahmhmhhehehaha, you fool! I HAVE SEVENTY ALTERNATIVE ACCOUNTS!" - Eggman, Sonic Adventure 2 Dark Story dub *"Well, it might upset you to know that I also fucked your wife." - Rouge, Sonic Adventure 2 Dark Story dub *"I peed on your wife, Robotnik. She's mine now, that's the law." - Shadow, Sonic Adventure 2 Dark Story dub *"Obama is a strong figure to the america- I would never say such a thing! No way!" - Eggman, Sonic Adventure 2 Dark Story dub *"What the fuck!? Why does Tails have all the fucking weed!? WHY DOES HE HAVE THE WEED!? WHY IS MY BODY DOING THIS THING!? I'm like a puppet on a string! *Eggman noises* You see that? Look at that! I put the thing, and I pull it out, and I rrrrrrrrrrrr, and pull it out again, and I'm looking at you and I'm like UUUUUUUUUUU." - Eggman, Sonic Adventure 2 Dark Story dub *"Anyway, my one polygon is waiting for you." - Rouge, Sonic Adventure 2 Dark Story dub *"WHO POSTED MY NUDES ON TWITTER DOT COM!?" - Eggman, Sonic Adventure 2 Dark Story dub *"I never learned how to read!" - Amy, Sonic Adventure 2 Final Story dub *"To make a long fucking story short, I put a whole bag of jellybeans up my ass." - Sonic, Sonic Adventure 2 Final Story dub *"Sonic, do you like getting peed on?" - Shadow, Sonic Adventure 2 Final Story dub *"Hey, good job! You found a picture of yourself, you narcissist!" - Murray, Sly Cooper dub *"Sly! You found my Your A Bitch Degree!" - Bentley, Sly Cooper dub *"I made Carmelita disappear! You're next, Sly!" -Murray, Sly Cooper dub *"We're heading off to HOLY SHIT!" - Sly, Sly Cooper dub *"Everything is a conspiracy. Haven't you ever seen the government?" - Carmelita, Sly Cooper dub *"But you haven't killed the truth." - Murray, Sly Cooper dub *"My bed is made out of scorpions!" - Random citizen, Sonic 06 dub *"Haha, ha, one!" - Sonic, Sonic 06 dub *"Welcome to Tilted Towers! Allow me to introduce myself; My name is Memphis, Tennessee, and I'm part lizard." - Mephiles, Sonic 06 Dub *"That just makes you a beta cuck." - Mephiles, Sonic 06 dub *"You see, I had to trap Sonic in the hell dimension because he disrespected gamers." - Mephiles, Sonic 06 dub *"This reminds me of my dream about robots in the sky! You see, it was a whole dream- bye!" - Tails, Sonic 06 dub *"Heh heh, flushed em down the turlet." - Eggman, Sonic 06 dub *"Speak for yourself, motherfucker!" - Sonic, Sonic 06 dub *"I do not have lungs, so I cannot smoke weed, but I will take it anyway and put it directly into my braincells. Here we go! HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT. Wow." - Omega, Sonic 06 dub *"Go on, Shadow. Don't you support gay rights?" - Mephiles, Sonic 06 dub *"Count how many sand is here, Omega. That's your first mission." - Shadow, Sonic 06 dub Other youtubers *"Aw man, Stinky Pete, Get over here yOU PIECE OF SHIT" - Penny (Yes, I know this is Snapcube, but this is from her let's plays, not the dubs.) *"What's this? 'Find some meat'? ...Alright then. MEEEEEAAAAT!" - Caddicarus *"And I have nothing to say about that. That is one of the worst fucking things I've ever seen, and I fucking made it." - Caddicarus *"SNIVEL I WILL DEMIST YOU." - Caddicarus *"Daddy pig, you're not even good enough for the dog to eat!" - Caddicarus *"Krabs! Give me the Krabby Patty secret formula! I'll let you vore meeeee!" - Saltydkdan *"Number 5, They ran out of the spice!" - Saltydkdan *"That epic moment when you hear a funny joke and, and you laugh." - Saltydkdan *"Are you making water drinking videos again!? NO!!!!" - Gerber Puyo Puyo *"Octagon, as in 'stop'." - Arle, Minna de Puyo Puyo *"Everyone! We need to pop these Puyos as ASAP as possible!" - Arle, Puyo Puyo Tetris *"Ship status; very broken. Crew status; very missing." - Tee, Puyo Puyo Tetris *"I'm a sucker for sweets. Oooh! Sucker!!" - Lemres, Puyo Puyo Tetris *"I am the victim here! You two are ganging up on me!" - Satan, Puyo Puyo Tetris *"*Ahem* Guu." - Carbuncle, Puyo Puyo Tetris Plants vs. Zombies *"Help for Plants vs. Zombies game: When the zombies show up, just sit there and don't do anything. You win the game when the zombies get to your houze. (This help section brought to you by the zombies.)" - Help message, Plants vs. Zombies *"That is hard to argue or agree with." - Penny, Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Quotes